


Ultimately

by areneecz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Falling In Love, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Hands, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Touching, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: A behind the scenes before the filming of the first episode of season four.





	Ultimately

**Ultimately I don't understand a thing.**

Another trip, another extended period of time away from home, another exploration. Rolling back roads, fields that went on forever, dark nooks and crannies, bouncing rays chasing away the darkness, filling the void. From town to town they traveled, car filled to the brim with merchandise and memorabilia, camera's and equipment. Hands gripped the steering wheel, manuvering the vehicle as busy eyes watched the road.

**I try to do the best I can.**

Turning his eyes upon the other he silently watched, eating up the moment as hungry retinas scanned the blank-faced figure, exaustion obvious, features heavy and tired, tired of driving, tired of the trip.

"Hey." Ryan interjected, calling attention to himself as the other tuned in. Shane eyed him momentarily, awaiting a follow-up to the sudden announcement. "Towns' pretty close, I think we can afford to stop." He chimed in, looking the other way as he scanned the forest beyond. Rays of sun bounced from branch to bark, dancing on the surface of the small lake deeper within the shaded canopy.

"Do you now?" Shane snorted, leaning back in his seat as he let one of his arms slide away from the steering wheel, the other still atop the handle. "Where ya' thinking we'll stop?" He asked, pondering Ryan's upcoming response to his as he shot a glance sideways at the pout growing on the other man's face. "I hear _Camp Crystal Lake_ is ravashing this time of year." Shane teased, eyes slipping to the rear-view mirror absentmindedly as a hand raised to position it. "Maybe we'll meet _Voorhees_ himself!" He gasped, mouth agape as he flashed Ryan a big toothy smile.

"Maybe we'll meet Bigfoot." Ryan responded with an eye-roll, an arm paddling backwards as he dug through a pile of miscellaneous objects, a purposeful manuver to supply a jab to the other. "Though I think I already know him." He joked, leaning over to press a needy kiss to Shane's cheek. A whine to his curving figure as he wished to be closer, to be the only focus, to have the others full attention.

"Funny." Shane mocked, a stupidly cute expression on his face as he reached over, free hand searching the seat as he brushed his fingers over Ryan's legs, back and forth as his teased the material of the smaller man's jeans. "Hilarious, Bergara." He added with an eye-roll, an obnoxious glance that he shot in Ryan's direction, long pale fingers squeezing the others knee.

**I know you try to do the same.**

"All the evidence in the world has nothing on the proof I have." Ryan boomed, lacing his fingers through Shane's as the dancing sunlight outside faded, falling behind the skyline, disappearing from view as hues of orange and yellow flooded the sky. "I've got the 'foot himself!" He chuckled, a curl to his fingers as he danced a continuous line over the bones in Shane's hand, glued to his features as he watched the other.

"Towns' close, I think we'll make it." Shane finally answered, shaking his head sheepishly in response to Ryan's harmless name-calling. Warmly his hand sat atop the others, furling continuously as the two silently held on to eachother. "Save sightseeing for later, hm?" He cooed, a tired smile shaping his lips as he felt another peck fall atop his face, another kiss as the forest broke off, town evolving before them as darkness fell.

**We're just so bound to make mistakes.**

"I have all the sights to see right here." Ryan complimented, a tense to his fingers as he squeezed the other, a tightness to his hand as he momentarily held his grip, hold faltering as he took in the image of the growing town before them. "Right next to me." He reassured, leaning closer to Shane as he pressed his cheek to the taller man's shoulder.

"Cute." Shane purred, nudging at the other as the car slowed, from dirt to asphalt as the vechile obeyed, turning through the town as they grew closer to civilization. "Love' the way you love me." He admitted, a flush to his face as he pushed at the other, a growing warmth between the two as they neared towards their destination.

**You could call it a disposition.**

Silence fell as the sky did, the two silently eyeing the scenary as they held each other, tired eyes drinking in the starlight as a familar building drew closer. A motel, the one they had booked, the one being stayed at overnight, before tomorrow, before the filiming of season four, before the filiming of _Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural._

Jerking and veering the car haulted, wheels frozen in place as the vehicle filled the small parking spot. Powering down the two sat, taking in the reality of the situation as the engine sputtered into non-existence. Turning, Shane's attention was finally deviated, eyes atop the other as he flashed a warm smile.

"I love you." Ryan interjected as he eyed the other, restless in his seat as he jumped forward, an impatient kiss falling against the others lips as he heartily reacted under the weight. A lasting impression as Ryan nerved and nipped, the slide of his tounge against the others as he pulled away. "Madej." He teased, pouring his arms over Shane's shoulders as his fingers braided together behind.

"I love you too." Shane buzzed, a hum echoing as he leaned in, pressing against the other as he breathed him in like an addiction, obsession. Jerking the other he pulled at the skin, raising his face to peck a kiss agisnst Ryan's jawline. "Bergara." He smiled, returning the tease as they bloomed within the confines of eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Ultimately" by Khai Dreams.


End file.
